Mega Smasher
I made this alone. Hello there. I am Likey. This creepypasta is meant to be creepy, and a bit funny. Please do not do anything bad. AND DO NOT ADD TROLLPASTA CATEGORIES! I was in a school. And i saw something. It was a man, smashing his head against the corner. it was baldi. So, still smashing his head, i wanted to TOUCH HIM, but no. Out of curiousity, i touched him, and i was in a strange world, what seemed to be... a tank world? i cant get the screenshot. There were a lot of tanks, they had some sort of abilities. I wasnt a tank. i was a robloxian, still. A tank with a fire gun burnt me to a crisp. I respawned. Then i saw a sword, lying on a rusty, deformed tank. I picked it up. And, a strange sound played. I became a juggernaut tank, and every tank came to me, trying to annihilate me. I noticed i could shoot, so i was destroying them all. On the top, it said this: (name) has claimed the first victim (name) is on the hunt (name) is enraged (name) is unstoppable And so on. Wait, what was that at the distance? it seemed like a shadow tank. i went to it, and... It teleported me to a black hall. I was walking forward, but i went to my robloxian mode. Far, far away from the spawnpoint, still walking, an electric atom appeared right in my face. Strange I really want to go back to the game i was playing. But it couldnt be possible. I had a headache. Now, this place seemed like a map. It said this. (Nuclear Energy Box will drop very soon) What did that mean..? Now, without a reason at all, i was jumpscared with an orange box, it had a nuclear sign. Thats just ridiculous. Then i saw the nuclear energy box. i didnt want to touch it, as something bad could happen. I resisted. Waiting... Aaaaaand i couldnt take it anymore. I had to touch it. I touched it, then the background was now gloomy orange. As a siren started off, i was moving around the map. Nothing interesting, just the siren. Until i realize that there were two flags. Blue and Red. I was confused by this. Did i have to capture it? Well, who knows. I mumbled to myself, as i slowly go to the flag. I had the flag in my hand, grabbing it. I quickly ran to the other flag, and it played a calm sound, and said: Player has captured the flag I was alone. I didnt like it because being alone can make you have the creeps. Anyway, with no reason at all, i was teleported to the Games page, but i saw something odd. What was that game? Would it be an abandoned game? I clicked on it. But.. there was just a white void! I couldnt see anything interesting. A random tank joined. Welcome to our special void, dearie ;) Me: Wait, why are you a tank? Every tanker has to be a tank! Me: But why? Sigh. You dont know what we do, our rules, and our life. Well then, His tank's appearance was full screen. You will go to H E L L ! I was shook. Then i was sent to a game called 'Hell' Hell had a devil on you screen, and the owner was in the game. he said: "Welcome, my friend." I was lagging a bit, and i couldnt see anything except blur. Then he said this: Follow me. I typed: my screen is blurry, how am i supposed- FOLLOW ME NOW. I was a bit angry as he yelled at me. i tried to follow him, and it lead me to a mysterious room. Here is everything we keep. Category:Marked for Review